


Door to Door

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is a Door to Door salesmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door to Door

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.

Links neck hurt from the strain, his jaws hurt from being opened so wide.

He felt as though he may gag at any moment, the invasion in his throat was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. 

It was hard for him to breathe through his nose, but he didn't give up.

He didn't think he could take much more, but he was proven wrong.

He felt his mouth and throat being filled with warm fluid, he quickly swallowed so as not to make a huge mess.

Once he felt the withdrawal he lifted his head, he felt dizzy and sore.

He locked eyes with the tall bearded man, he hadn't known him all that long really.

How had this come about?, he had just let a stranger stick their dick in his mouth.

The bearded man's face was flushed and sweaty, but the apples of his cheeks were rounded due to his huge smile.

Link smiled back and wiped a hand across his mouth, there was dried spit and cum spread around it. Gross.

The bearded man extended his hand out to Link and helped him up off the bed, it was warm and slightly damp.

Link straightened out his clothing once he was standing up, his suit jacket was wrinkled and his pants were unbuttoned. 

The bearded man grinned at him and thanked him for his service. 

Link didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't the person he had paid for, he had turned up at the man's house trying to sell him a time share but somehow ended up giving him a blow job instead.

The bearded man walked Link to the door and handed him $200, he wandered if the small brunette had forgotten about the time share he wanted to sell him. He had seen the pamphlet fall out of the man's suit pocket when he pushed him onto the bed.

Link looked at the money and began to try giving it back, he didn't want to get in trouble for getting paid for a blow job.

The bearded man shook his head no and stuffed the cash into the man's pocket, he also added the time share pamphlet.

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and pamphlet, he flushed red at the sight of it. The bearded man had known why he was there all along.

The men finally parted ways, Link took the money but promised he'd pay it back at a later date. The bearded man had whispered in his ear exactly how he wanted to be repaid and Link nearly fainted.


End file.
